Draco's Overdue
by anna-bagnell
Summary: Draco Potter-Malfoy is very pregnant and very tired of it. He convinces Harry to help him...encourage...their child to finally enter the world, by any means possible. Warnings: mpreg, pregnant!Draco, lemon, slash


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are very welcome and in fact encouraged. I am looking for a beta for another story as well, so if you're interested message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I just own the story line.

* * *

Draco Malfoy-Potter was uncomfortable.

At nearly a week overdue with his and Harry's first child, _everything_ about Draco's body ached. From his neck and shoulders, tight from stress, to his back, pulled in a drastic curve to offset the weight in front, to his feet, whose arches were flattening because of aforementioned weight, Draco was willing to do nearly anything for a brief respite from the aches and pains of his pregnancy.

As their child kicked Draco painfully in the ribs, the very stressed man grunted and reached for his husband. "Harry," he groaned, hoping to rouse the brunet from his sleep without actually having to change positions – a feat rather difficult in his current state. "Harry," he said, a little louder, "Wake up."

"Mm?" Harry mumbled, eyes opening reluctantly. "Whasswrong?"

"Nothing," Draco sighed. "Just…this baby _needs_ to come out."

Harry's eyes shot open. "Are you in labor?"

Draco shook his head tiredly. "No, and that's the source of the issue. I absolutely cannot take another day of this. Something needs to be done."

Harry laughed quietly. "That's not exactly our choice, Draco," he said, moving up behind his husband and rubbing circles over the tight muscles in his lower back.

As Draco moaned in pleasure, he said, "That's not true, Harry. Think - the mediwitch told us not to have sex late in the pregnancy because…"

"It might send you into premature labor," his husband finished.

"Precisely," said Draco with a certain degree of pleasure. "But it wouldn't be premature anymore, would it, at a week past due?"

Harry hummed. "I suppose not. Are you sure you don't want to just wait it out, though? I mean –"

"Harry," Draco cut off his husband. "I quite literally cannot keep this baby inside me anymore. I can't sit up or take a piss without your help. And Merlin knows how much longer this kid is going to stay inside me if we don't do something."

"Well, if you really think this is the proper route, Draco," said Harry, "I suppose we can try something. I see you're up for it," he chuckled, noticing Draco's hardening cock.

"It's your massages," Draco whined. "They set me off every time."

"Then let's see if we can't take care of your problem. Both of them, as it were," Harry replied, giving Draco's bulging stomach an affectionate pat. "How do you want to do this?"

"The only way it can be done anymore," Draco said somewhat pitifully.

"As you wish," Harry said, reaching for available pillows to place between Draco's knees and under his belly. Stuffing the last pillow comfortably in place, Harry summoned a small phial of lube from the bedside table and went to work preparing his husband.

The feel of Harry's fingers rubbing against his opening made Draco's hardening cock rise fully, slapping against the base of his belly. Draco moaned as Harry inserted first one finger, then two, and finally three, and nearly shouted in ecstasy as Harry crooked a finger and hit his prostate, sending an electrical jolt up his spine.

"Inside me, Harry," rasped Draco as Harry's wiggling fingers continued to stimulate Draco's senses. "Now," he added, and groaned in delight as Harry's fingers were replaced with the head of his cock.

Harry entered his husband gently, unhurriedly, with almost painful slowness. It took all of Draco's willpower not to rock back onto his husband, to have him as deeply inside him as he could. Finally, Harry had buried himself totally inside his husband, and he paused for a moment, waiting for Draco's command.

"Move," said Draco, almost instantly, and Harry complied. Starting slowly, and working up to a faster pace, Harry thrust into his husband, eliciting groans and shouts as he worked his husband into a frenzy.

Finally, just as Harry felt he was on the cusp of orgasm, he reached up and whispered into Draco's ear: "Come." Draco screamed in relief and pain as he came and as his first contraction hit. Harry, unknowing of the onset of labor, kissed Draco's neck as he pumped a few more times and finally came himself, and after what seemed like ages, he withdrew from his husband and curled up behind him.

Wincing uncomfortably, Draco reached for his husband's hand and squeezed it, bringing it to his rotund middle as another contraction shook his belly. "It worked, Harry," he said, and Harry gasped as he felt the skin shiver under his hand.

"Merlin," Harry exclaimed, and pulled back. "We've got to get to St. Mungo's," he said, but a tug from his husband kept him from racing from the bed.

"It's fine, Harry. It'll be hours yet – just wait a little longer. I love the feel of you right here, right next to me. Just lay with me for a little while." Harry reluctantly lay back down behind his husband, snaking an arm under his husband's neck and embracing him.

Harry and Draco lay on the bed for some time before the contractions became pressing enough to merit grunts from Draco. Just as Harry was ready to leave his husband's side to grab Draco's hospital bag, a soft "pop" and rush of fluid signaled that Draco's birth canal had opened and that his waters had broken.

"Aah," gasped Draco as the hardest contraction yet hit him. "Now might be a good time to get going," he said, struggling to sit up. Grasping his stomach as though trying to hold himself together, Draco motioned for Harry's assistance to rise, and his husband quickly but gently complied.

"Go, get ready," the blond said. "I'll get some clothes on." With some difficulty, Draco managed to rise from the now-wet bed and pull on an overlarge shirt and pajama pants. Harry reentered the room, hospital bag in tow, just as Draco was attempting to run a comb through his tousled hair.

"Now," said Harry, "is not the time for appearances. Mungo's." Nearly doubling over with the force of another contraction, Draco nodded his agreement, and slowly followed his husband out of the bedroom, stopping every few moments to wait out a contraction. Finally, they made it to the fireplace, where Harry Floo-called the mediwitch.

As Harry explained Draco's labor, the mediwitch interrupted to ask if his waters had broken yet. Harry said yes, and the witch shook her head and told them that it was too late to Floo to St. Mungo's, and that she would send a team over as soon as possible.

Harry's face blanched and he turned to his husband, whose face was a mask of horror. "You can't mean I'll be giving birth here. At _home,_" he whispered, and Harry nodded and guided a shocked Draco to the couch.

Draco rocked forward, clutching his distended abdomen, as another contraction hit him. Their baby was coming, and fast. "Harry," he moaned as the contraction strengthened. "Need you here. Behind me?"

Harry maneuvered behind the blond man, and soon Draco was snugged up between his legs with his back to Harry. Harry tugged lightly on Draco's shoulders, pulling him back to his chest.

Draco's body tensed as another contraction hit, and he bit his lip to hold back a scream. "Let it go, love," said Harry softly as he saw his husband's face crunch. Draco opened his mouth and let out a wail as the contraction peaked. "There you go," Harry said as he wiped beads of sweat from Draco's forehead.

"No one…no one said they would hurt this bad," muttered Draco.

"I know. Anything I can do to help?" asked Harry.

"No," said Draco, and gasped as he felt the baby shift in his womb.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Merlin, his head. His head is down there. I can feel it…"

Harry's heart stopped for a moment. What was taking the mediwitches so long? "It's okay, Draco. Help will be here soon."

Draco wailed again as another contraction hit, pushing the baby's head further into his birth canal. The head ground against his pelvis as the force of Draco's body pushed the baby toward its exit.

"Harry, this is moving too fast. This is supposed to take hours. Can you…" he gestured weakly at his groin as another contraction took hold of him and rendered him incapable of speech.

Giving his husband's shoulders a quick squeeze and brushing a kiss to Draco's forehead, Harry slid out from his position behind Draco and moved to look between his legs.

Draco watched his husband's face through a haze of pain, and concern shot through him as he saw the blood drain from Harry's face. "What?" he asked.

"The head. I can see the head, Draco. Erm, I guess it's time to push, then."

Draco groaned and then screamed as another contraction hit. "Push, Draco, with the contractions!"

Draco pushed with all his might, grasping his knees with his hands and pulling back as his body forced the baby out.

"You're doing wonderful, love. I can see the forehead. Relax for a moment…"

Draco's head fell back weakly against the couch, but he had but a brief respite before another contraction came. At his husband's command, he pushed, but felt like he was making no progress.

"Harry," he moaned as the contraction waned, "I can't do this anymore."

"Nonsense, Draco. Just think – a few more pushes and you'll be holding our baby in your arms."

"I'm content with holding it inside me!" Draco said, and trailed off with a scream as another contraction came. Harry chuckled, as it seemed that Draco had forgotten his earlier complaints of discomfort.

"The head's out, Draco!" cried Harry as the baby's head came into view. "Just a few more pushes, love, and you'll have it!"

Draco screamed wordlessly as the baby rotated again, shoulders vying for a better position in the birth canal. He pushed through several more contractions, making very little progress, until finally one shoulder, then two, brought the baby's body further out into the world.

Harry was able to hook his fingers under the baby's armpits and give gentle tugs in tandem with Draco's pushes, until with a final ear shattering scream Draco succeeded in delivering his and Harry's baby.

As Draco's scream subsided, a team of mediwitches tumbled through the fireplace and were quickly shushed by Harry as he cradled the baby in his arms. "Too late," he mouthed, and turned to his husband.

Tears of joy and pain streamed down Draco's face as Harry handed him the still-messy baby, a little girl. "Aurelia," breathed the blond man as the baby opened her silver eyes and gazed at her fathers.

"Worth it, Draco?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Definitely," he replied softly as his husband bent to kiss him on the forehead.


End file.
